The Shadow
by BlueSeventh
Summary: It's been a year since the creation of the Empire and the Alliance is now beginning its campaign against this dictatorship. It is in these dark times that young Padme Naberrie joins the Rebels to help them taking down Palpatine and his Imperials members. But how is it possible to be strong when the shadow of Lord Vader is a constant reminding of how weak you can be?
1. Chapter 1: The Speech of Truth

Hello everyone! This is my first fiction and I'm taking the chance to post it in English (I'm a French Canadian so sorry in advance for grammar mistakes, I'm really trying to improve it)

This is also an AU Star Wars Fiction, so I hope you'll enjoy it! :) I do not own Star Wars Characters or it's world, it is all the property of George Lucas, Lucas Art and now, Disney.

* * *

Story: It's been a year since the creation of the Empire and the Alliance is now beginning its campaign against this dictatorship. It is in these dark times that young Padme Naberrie joins the Rebels to help them taking down Palpatine and his Imperials members. But how is it possible to be strong when the shadow of Lord Vader is a constant reminding of how weak you can be?

* * *

Chapter 1

The Speech of Truth

Padme Naberrie was nervous. It was her first appearance in an official Imperial Conference and the first time she would meet and speak in front of the new Emperor, Sheev Palpatine. She had been chosen over sixty other teenagers from the Legislative Youth Program of Naboo to deliver a speech about the new prosperous society they were now living in. Their mentor, Lord Atos Wilmur, was so impressed by her writing of the greatness of the Empire that she was immediately chosen to participate to the event. At thirteen years old, Padme was the youngest of every speakers and the last one to appear on scene.

Lord Wilmur told her it was an obligation for her to dress formal and to look older than her actual age. Padme first thought it was a stupid idea: the whole meaning of this conference was to give the right to speak to the youth. Everyone there was under the age of eighteen. But as a good girl, Padme listened to him and his assistant Moira Kane and dressed as they told her: she was wearing a black and white dress. While the long skirt was all black and straight, the black top was recovered with white lace and was also sleeveless. Moira also made her wear a padded bra so her breasts would look bigger and more womanly. To complete her image and to make her look much taller than she actually was, she was wearing black high heels. Her long brown hairs were lightly curled and free. Looking at her image in the mirror, Padme thought that she was still looking like a thirteen years old girl, only now, she thought that she looked like a sophisticated one.

Since the conference was only set to start in two hours, a cocktail had been organized for everyone present at the event. It was host by the Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, one the Emperor most trusted advisor. The Emperor was not there, but his puppet-bodyguard, as Padme and her friends from the program called him, Lord Darth Vader, was standing in a corner, watching the guests, hiding behind his hood. No one had ever really seen his face since it was always covered. Part of his mouth and chin were sometime visible on the holonet but still, it was impossible to clearly see it. He was always waiting behind Palpatine. He was tall and intimidating so no one ever tried to mess with him… Some rumors said he was a Sith, hunting down the last of the Jedis that were still alive. Rumors implied that he was the one that killed all of those who were in the Jedi Temple while the Clone Troopers killed those who were fighting with them on the battle field. They had tried to bring down the Republic, Palpatine said, that was now why they were all enemies of the Empire and hunt down to pay for their crimes. Padme was not sure what to think of that… How the guardians of peace could be so bad, so dangerous? It was nonsense to her but she could never speak it aloud, she would not even try to.

It was when she felt a glare at her that she realized that she was looking straight at Vader while having her thoughts. She could not see his face, but still, he was looking straight at her and it made her feel uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. She turned her head from him and made her way to Lord Wilmur and the Senator of Alderaan, Bail Organa, a man in his mid-thirties who was also Prince Consort of his planet.

''Ah, here she is!'' said Atos, seeing her approach. '' How are you my dear? Hope you're not too nervous about your upcoming performance?''

Padme smiled with confidence to the gray haired man. She could not let him know that she was actually dying from fear.

'' I am very well, thank you, Mister Atos,'' said the girl before turning to Bail Organa. '' Senator Organa, it is a pleasure to meet you again, I hope you are well?''

'' Very well, my dear, I actually am about to become a father, so I am more than well!''

Padme congratulated him. She always appreciated the Alderiaan and to know that he and his lovely wife Breha were about to bring a new life to this world was a blessing in these dark times. The first time they had met, two years ago when she was a junior member of the program, he had come to Theed to speak of the importance of peace while the Clone Wars was raging all around the galaxy. A year after, the war was over and so was the Galactic Republic. The Empire then arises.

'' The conference is about to begin, please move and take place in the next room while our young leaders prepared themselves for their big moment!'' came the voice of Tarkin.

The nervousness came back immediately. Was it a good idea? Could she really do it? As she saw the member of Chandrila going on stage, she wondered if she should step back and take her initial speech, the one she had been chosen for… No.

'' Miss Padme?'' called a protocol droide. '' Your turn in two minutes.''

Two minutes? Already?

Finally, she was called on stage. She took a deep breath, drank water and made her way to the stage. The Emperor was there, sitting on the right side with Vader behind him. He was smiling with his yellow teeth. Shiraya… He was so ugly and so scary! He was nothing like the images she had seen of him from before the war. He was far from the grandfather image he was looking like from before the war… His eyes were red with yellow… Just like flames. Vader was also looking at her. She turned her head and tried to ignore them.

She was on a mission…

_Ladies, Gentlemen, _

_My name is Padmé Naberrie; I am 13 years old and a member of the Legislative Youth Program of Naboo. I was chosen to represent every kids and teenagers of my planet. I am very proud of that but I realized that this was also a good time to speak for those who have no voice here. What I'm about to say are the thoughts of many but I'm taking all the responsibility for everything that I'm about to said…_

She took a deep breath and started her speech:

_I came here today to bring you facts that our society is ill: We are poor. Why? Why do we consider leaving in a rich and prosper society when 96% of the people of the various systems of the galaxy lives in extreme poverty? By extreme poverty, I mean that the basic needs are not fulfilled such as eating and drinking every day, to have access to sanitary infrastructure, to have access to education, and to live in security. Can you tell me why millions of children are dying every day from starvation, from diseases and from abuses? A rich and prosper society would not allowed or tolerated its people to suffer and to die. Yes, our society is ill and no one seems to see it... No, I should say that no one wants to see it. _

_All of this is the result of our corrupted society, of the corrupted corporations, of our corrupted government, of this dictatorship we are living in. This 0,001% of the population is taking control over the main resources instead of empowering the systems. How can we value such individuals when so much people are suffering from their decisions? Since this «Empire» has risen, poverty has increase of 64% in less than a year. _

_Let me quote the great Corellian philosopher Marius Phikla: « Power, power, so much for them, and nothing for us…» As a society, we need to team up to stop the leaders of what is really a mass murdering in disguise…_

Indignant voices could now be heard in the crowd and it took the young girl all of her courage to continue her speech.

_Yes, a mass murdering in disguise by doing nothing while so much people are dying and suffering by the hands of the Imperials. _

_I was raised with the conviction that justice, freedom, respect, kindness, hopefulness and peace were values that could tie a society together. What we see now is a society projecting the values of control, dominance, individuality, power and aggressiveness… an ill society. Is that what we want? Is that what we want for our present and for our future? Was the past so much awful that we can now accept to live under the control of criminals? _

_More indignant voices were rising from the Imperials present. From the corner of her eyes, Padme could clearly see that Palpatine's grey skin was now slowly turning to red._

_Yes, criminals!,_ said Padme with assurance. _I don't want my generation or the next to come to live under the control of those people. We need to fight for our rights, we need to fight for the 99,99% that cannot speak. Are you brave enough to stand up and say out loud that you don't want this? Or will you cowardly continue to follow? Thank you very much and good evening to all of you._

No applause. No sound. Padme was still standing in front of this public, waiting for a consequence to this betrayal to the great Empire. But nothing came. She turned her head to look at her mentor who was looking at her in shock and in disbelief. He sure wasn't expecting that kind of speech! This was far away from the pro-imperial text that she had submitted! She then turned to the great Senator Organa. His face was straight but she could still see the ghost of a smile on his lips. Senator Mothma was still serious but the young Naboo could see all the pride in her eyes. Yes, it was the right thing to do even if it could cause her a death penalty. She may be still a girl; she was also almost a woman, a proud and courageous woman. She was only hoping that her speech would not have any consequences on her family and friends. It would be awful to see them pay for her decision. But still, she was only thirteen; a child in laws, so no harm should come at her. Well, she was hoping!

'' Since Miss Naberrie is now done with her… interesting speech,'' came the icy voice of Palpatine. ''I shall call the end of this conference. Miss Naberrie, I hope you and Lord Wilmur would join me for a late drink in my private office… Lord Vader, please escort them…''

Padme froze, just like everyone in the place. When Darth Vader came next to her, so much taller than her, she tried to control her stress.

Stay calm… Stay calm… Just follow him and explain to Palpatine why you wrote this… At least try…

She felt the man grabbing her arm and tried to let him lose his grab.

'' You're hurting me!'' she said in a cold voice. '' Let me go, I can walk without any of your assistance Lord Vader!'' she spit his name like it was venom, which seems to displease Vader, who didn't let her go.

'' I'm a minor!'' she said again. '' It is illegal to hurt a minor!''

He then took her closer to him so she would be the only one to hear his voice.

'' Well it is also illegal to talk against your Empire, Milady!'' he said with a surprisingly young voice. '' Now you better shut up.''

She did as she was told. She was too scared right now to do anything but obeying him. Wilmur was silently following them, his whole body trembling. Padme felt bad… It was all her fault… Her stupid convictions… Her mother always told her to think before speaking. Well… She should have thought a thousand times before doing that. At first, she was proud of her for doing it, for standing against those who were doing wrong, but having Vader next to her completely changed her mind… What was she thinking? A kid could not do anything against monster like them… She was stupid, so stupid, and she was going to pay for it now…

'' His Highness is waiting for you,'' said a guard to them when they arrived in front of a large door.

Then the door opened and Padme knew that she would never be the same after entering this room.

* * *

So? What do you think? Do not hesitate to leave reviews! It is always welcome and helps improving the story! :)

I based Padme on some influential woman such as : Malala Yousafzai (young activist from Pakistan) and Yoani Sanchez (Cuban journalist)...


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

Thank you very much for your good reviews! I'm please that you like the idea of it. :)

Do not worry, Padme won't always be a 13 years old! I wanted her character to be socially active in her society. It is very common now to see kids activist. I based Padme on them. But as you can see, she has still much to learn! :P

She is also just a normal girl: She is not and will never be queen, and as she was forbidden to be a part of political groups, she won't be a senator either. As for Vader, yes, he is older than her, but not that much.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Forgiveness**

No one was in the room.

It was empty and the Emperor was nowhere to be seen.

Vader quickly left them alone in Palpatine's office. Once they were been alone, Wilmur turned to her and grabbed her shoulders, hurting her at the same time.

'' You, silly child!'' he yelled at her, looking straight into her brown eyes. '' How could you? How could you do this? Silly, no, stupid girl! I always knew you would be problem to us! The moment I met you, I knew you were going to be a problem to our whole organization! Shiraya! We'll pay for your stupidity! Do you realize that we are all in danger, now? His Majesty will think for sure that we all think like you! But I do not, I certainly do not think like you! You should be proud to have this man coming from your homeworld! No one is suffering on Naboo, no one! We are privileged! Why, Padme, why?''

Padme was now sobbing, she couldn't help it. It was true, she was a stupid girl. But it was true! Maybe it had not been the way to tell everyone, but it was true! Yes, Lord Wilmur was right. They were well treated on Naboo compared to other planets. Could it change because of her?

'' Ah and your father, what will he say about your sin?'' asked suddenly Wilmur. '' He must be ashamed of you, Padme, ashamed of his baby girl for putting his whole family in danger!''

'' It was not my intention!'' yelled suddenly Padme, trying to stop the tears that were now rolling on her cheeks. '' I'm sorry; I know I should have stayed with my first draft. But I thought it would have been a…''

'' Stupid girl!'' then yelled Wilmur, slapping her in the face at the same time.

Padme was taken by surprise. It was the first time in her life that she was hit by someone. Her family never believed in corporal punishment. Slowly, she took her hand to her cheek, massaging it.

'' Do. Not. Say. Another. Word…'' whispered Wilmur. '' We'll have to deal with your silliness. Now, not a word until you are giving order to speak, and when it'll come to that, you will beg the Emperor for forgiveness. You'll tell him that all of this was yours and only yours. Do I make myself clear?''

'' Yes Sir…'' whispered Padme, now looking at the ground, ashamed.

Then, they wait for what seems to be an eternity when finally, the main door opened again, showing the Emperor and his loyal right hand, Darth Vader. The scary man walked next to them and went behind his desk, sitting in his big chair, Vader, standing next to him.

Padme could not stop looking at the floor. She was so scared. Lots of images were coming into her head: her, being tortured by troopers. Her, being killed by Vader's lightsaber. Her, being shot to death…

'' Please take a sit, Miss Naberrie… You too, Lord Wilmur,'' suddenly came the mocking voice of Palpatine.

Padme could not move. She felt Wilmur grabbing her arm. The next thing she could felt was that she was now sitting on a chair. She was still not able to look at the Emperor.

'' Look at me, girl…'' she heard Palpatine asking her.

Slowly, she raised her head and looked at him. She saw his ugly mouth transformed into an ugly smile when he saw her red face full of dry tears, full of fear.

'' You are fortunate to be protect by the laws because of your young age,'' he suddenly said. '' What you did tonight, my dear, is call betrayal. Betrayal against your government… I clearly heard every word that you said against my Empire, and I clearly memorize each of them.''

He took a pause and stared at her for what appeared to be a very long moment. Padme felt like he was trying to lecture her, to penetrate her mind… It was so scary!

'' I know how young idealist like you think they can change everything that displease them with the power of words. You are not the first one and you won't be the last. I think, my lovely girl, that you are very brave. Yes, it takes bravery to stand up in front of all these people and speak like you just did. I must recognize that I was impressed. Very impressed…''

Padme was surprised by this confession. She was actually expecting more yelling and violence than… compliments?

'' I'm sorry...'' she heard herself say with a small voice.

'' Ah, I know you are my dear, I know you are!'' laughed the Emperor. '' It is why I'll forgive you, because I know that, in the future, you'll be a good girl… and you'll do just like every good girl: you will go to school, have good grades and then, you'll get married, have a family of your own, loyally follow our great Empire, and never have such thoughts again…''

Padme slowly nodded to him. What could she say? She would not argue. She was forgiven and so were everyone around her.

'' Also,'' continue the old man. '' I trust Lord Wilmur that you'll be send off the Legislative Youth Program… I cannot afford to untrusted my leaders of tomorrow… You are also forbidden to be a part of any political groups. You won't always be thirteen years old, my sweet, and so you won't always be protecting by your rights. I think it is better for you to just be a normal girl. Do I make myself clear?''

'' Yes, my Lord…''

'' I swear, Padme,'' continued Palpatine. '' If I am to hear again that you want to go against me, I won't be so merciful… You must understand that it takes time to build a great nation… It takes time to make everything right. It is because of the Rebels scums and their so called Alliance that we cannot do everything rights. People like them are terrorists. I don't want people think that you are associated with these criminals, Padme. Like I told you, you are a good girl, so please be good.''

'' Yes, my Lord…''

'' Won't I get any thanking word for my kindness toward you?''

Padme bit her lips. Kindness? It was not kindness for wanting her to shut up…

'' Th… Thank you, Emperor Palpatine, to be merciful…''

The man appeared to be very happy. Clapping his hands, he just send them away. Padme couldn't help it: her eyes went instinctively to Vader. He was also looking at her. She then glared at him and gives him and haughty look, which she hoped, displeased him.

Once they've been out of the office, she heard Wilmur sights in relief.

'' Now let's go back on Naboo…'' he told her, indicating her to follow him.

And she did as she was told, in silence.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Do not forget to leave comments!

Next chapter will take place a couple of years later. You can also expect some old face to show up! ;) Also, I don't know if some of you are familiar with the students strike in Quebec against the austerity of the government, but I'll take a little inspiration from it for the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 3: Family Matters

I read in many review that Padme was very lucky to be forbidden by Palpatine for her treason. But this is Palpatine. The man is a model of patience when it comes to achieve his goals...

This chapter will be an introduction to Padme's friends and family. So there is not a lot of action in it, but we get to see where she is now, at the age of 17! Also, I'll delay the apparition of the important character I was talking about previously.

Thanks again for the reviews! I was in the mood to post this chapter today so we can start to go deeper in the story in Chapter 4 (with more action, Rebels, Vader and some surprises...).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Family Matters**

Waterfalls High Academy of Theed had always been one of the best schools on Naboo, right after the Royal Academy of Theed. If you were not to become a politician or be implied into politics, WHAT, like it was called by its students, was your second choice. There, teenagers between the age of twelve and seventeen were getting the best education of Naboo. If you were destined to work in the field of arts, sciences or literature, WHAT was the place for you. It became Padme Naberrie's place after she had been kicked out of the Royal Academy because of her trouble with the Empire. At first, she had been mad, very mad. Her dream was to become a politician, but because she had been forbidden to be implied in any political activities by the Emperor himself, the headmaster thought it would be a better choice to send her to another school. So, four years later, Padme Naberrie was now a senior of Waterfalls High, and she was glad of it. It was not bad at all; it was also less strict than the Royal Academy!

There, Padme quickly known by every member of the school. She was a part of various clubs, non-political clubs, of course. She was a member of the cross country club, book club and history club. All of these activities were approved by the head of the school. Now that she was graduating, Padme was also considering her future. Like many of her female friends, she was not going to attend the House of Shiraya next year, a one year school where ladies got to learn everything about being a going wife, mistress of house and of course, a good mother. In fact, with her two best friends, Femark Thorne and Elle Diamond, they were all moving to Coruscant. Padme had applied to the University of Coruscant, just like Femark. Of course, her application had been approved by the Emperor himself and to her surprise, he said yes. So in less than two months, she was about to move to Coruscant into Fem's sister apartment. She was going to study history. Padme was then hoping to get a job into a museum or in a library. Yes, these were very simple goals compared to what were her old dreams, but maybe it would be easier this way… and less dangerous for her loved ones.

'' Daydreaming again, Berry?'' came a voice behind her. Padme jumped in surprise and smiled to her friend Femark, or Fem, like she was always calling him.

'' Always,'' said Padme with a soft smile. '' Are you done with Mr. Port last report?''

'' Yep, I didn't knew how to ended it so I wrote, stop looking at me like that! I really didn't know how I could have ended it! Ok, so I wrote this: « While it is obvious that Trent Vilaraser was not a great leader, we can say for sure that he was a particular human being. By particular human being, I mean, a very stupid human being. » So, what do you think?''

Padme burst in laugh. Fem had always been a funny guy and was appreciated by everyone. With his good look: short blond hair, big green eyes and a cute baby face, he was catching the eyes of almost every girl at school. He was also popular with the other boys since he was an athlete and a comic. She was glad to move with him and Elle, the other part of their trio. The young man was going to study chemistry at the University of Coruscant while Elle had been accepted to the Imperial Academy of Professional Work, located next to the Imperial Senate.

'' It's not that bad,'' said Padme. ''I just hope Port will digest your _particular_ sense of humor.''

'' I don't worry about that: everyone loves me.''

They both started to laugh again at his words.

'' By the way, I received a holo of my sister, she said the rent will be of 400 credits per month for each of us, is that alright with you?''

'' Yes, sure,'' said Padme. ''I guess it's a great deal since everything is so expensive there. I have enough in bank for three months, anyway. I just hope I'll find a job as soon as we'll get there.''

'' Dorea said she could help you,'' suddenly said Fem. ''If you're interested, there might be positions at the restaurant where she works.''

Padme sighted in relief. Thought she had no experience in restauration, it would be better than nothing. Even if her parents were helping her a lot by paying for school, she didn't want them to spend too much money on her. It was her decision to move there, so she was not going to beg them money for her rent and needs.

'' Awesome! You just made my day, Fem. Next time you speak to your sister; do not forget to thank her for me. Now I have to go, Sola is waiting for me. We are going to buy little Ryoo new clothes for summer.''

'' Sure, take care Berry!''

Quickly, she made her way to the streets of Theed, heading to her sister's house.

'' Sola? I'm here,'' said Padme out loud once she was inside her sister's little house in West Theed. ''Darred?''

Then she heard steps coming from the living room. Her beautiful older sister came, her belly bigger than ever because of her second child to come.

'' Paddy, how are you? I wasn't expecting before 3,00.''

'' Yeah, I concluded my essay earlier than I thought.''

Then, behind Sola, a little brown haired girl suddenly appeared, rushing to her.

'' Ryoo, how is my big girl? Were you nice with mommy and daddy?'' asked Padme to her two years old niece.

The little girl shyly nod to her aunt as Padme kissed her forehead.

'' Shall we go? I need to talk to mom and dad, tonight, you know about me moving to Coruscant and finally become a big girl…''

She heard her sister lightly sight. It was a secret to no one that Sola Naberrie was not happy with the idea of seeing her baby sister all alone in the imperial capital…

'' Don't say anything please,'' said Padme, rolling her eyes. ''I won't change my mind, ok?''

'' I'm not going to say anything. I just think that you should consider that young man who is really interesting in you, you know, that gentle boy, Palo. It is still time to apply for the Shiraya's House and…''

''Sola! Stop it, please,'' said Padme, now ready to lose her temper. ''I'm not following your path, ok? I am not like you. I don't want a husband or babies. Actually, I don't want any babies. Yours are quite enough for me…''

Sola did not reply. There was actually nothing to reply to her stubborn little sister. They had this conversation numerous times before. How it would be better to do just like her and their mother and most of her friends by choosing a good husband and start a family. But Padme was not like that and most parents didn't want their boys to be involved with a girl like her, a girl that was not in the good will of the Empire. Maybe that's why Sola immediately loved Palo when he came to their house with his grandfather. His old man did not care about what Padme had done in the past and greatly encourage his son to make a move with a young woman as pretty as her. They dated a couple of times, but that was all. Padme told Sola that he was not her kind and that the fact he was always talking about arts was boring her. Palo was a nice boy, but nothing more. Plus, she told her sister he was supporting the Empire, something she was not. For Sola, Palo was perfect and maybe, a match with him would be what would save her baby sister's life… Because even if Padme was quieter about her beliefs, everyone knew she was still mad at the Empire for stopping her to talk against them...

Thought her announce of her moving to the capital could have be seen as a good news since the Emperor accepted it, Sola was certain that all of this was hiding something. Far away from her family, from her home, from their protection, Padme could be more tempt to join some anarchist groups situated on Coruscant. Her worst fear was that her little sister would join the Alliance. During their conversations, when the subject of the Alliance was coming up, it was easy for Sola to see her sister's eyes shining with admiration for these terrorists. She never spoke out loud about it, but they all knew that Padme Naberrie was a fiery supporter of the Rebels cause, and for Sola, this might just be a trap setting by Palpatine to finally catch the little girl that once humiliated him in front of the entire galaxy…

'' Shall we go now?''

'' Sure…'' said Sola. ''Ryoo, come here sweetie, we are going to the mall.''

Later, when Padme came home, she found her parents waiting for her for dinner.

'' How was your sister?'' asked her mother, Jobal.

'' She was fine, but we argue again about my moving to Coruscant…''

Padme could see her mother exchange a look with her father, Ruwee. Both of them came to accept her decision more easily than their eldest. After all, she would soon be an adult and they trusted her. To them, Padme was now a grown woman, able to take decision on her own. She was also old enough now to be aware of the consequences of her acts. They also knew that one day or another, Padme would want more than a simple life on Naboo. She had always been an idealist and nothing could ever change that. There was also ways to have your beliefs without being in trouble… Her father had told her when she came home after her speech four years ago: « You know my dear; life is unfair and will always be. The only way to change that is to have hope, to deeply believe that something good could come from all of that. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, when the time has come and when everyone will be ready for it. For the moment, have your beliefs, have hope, no one will ever take that from you. »

'' She just care for you, Padme,'' said her mother lovingly. '' Your father and I know that you are making the best choice for you, and that's what matters.''

'' We trust you, Padme, never doubt that, and so do your sister. You two are just too different to think the same way…'' said her father, caressing her hand.

Padme smiled to her parents. They were so nice and so good to her.

'' I won't cause you any more trouble, I swear,'' said the young woman. '' And I'll make you proud.''

'' You already make us proud, my love,'' laughed her mother tenderly.

'' We all have a destiny,'' said her father. '' And no one but you knows best which path to follow and which one is the best for you to achieve this destiny. Never forget to trust your feelings and your instinct, Padme.''

Padme felt better. To have the support of her parents was something she really needs after the criticize she received from all the pro-imperials of her planet, and from around the galaxy. Her father almost loses his job at the university because of her. She was older now, more mature and ready to face the world. She would not make the same mistake again. For four years, she had been wiser and quiet about her beliefs. It could still be the same once on Coruscant…

* * *

Hope you like it! Do not worry, next chapters will take us in the action of the Imperial Capital! Do not forget to leave a review (pleaseee) :)


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation and Proposition

Here is chapter 4 and Padme arrival on Coruscant. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Revelation and Proposition**

Here she was: Coruscant, the imperial capital of the infamous Empire. It hadn't change since the last time she was there, four years ago. Actually, it just looked the same, except for the imperial propaganda… There was more of it, of course.

When they had landed on the city-planet, Padme wondered if this was a good idea. In two months, she would be eighteen, a legal adult and a major. In two months, her protection by laws would be over and she could be submitted to any punishment in the case she would do something wrong.

_But you won't do anything wrong,_ reminded her a little voice in her head. _Because you know the Emperor was not joking when he said that you wouldn't be always under minor protection…_

'' So, do you love your room?'' she heard Dorea Thorne asking behind her. ''Do you think you girls will have enough places here?''

'' Sure,'' said Elle, a tall girl, clearly overweight with short brown hairs and little brown eyes. ''The three of will be perfectly happy here.''

'' The three of us?'' asked Padme with a questioning look. Femark was actually sleeping in a single room and Dorea in another one.

'' You know, Berry, me and my double size!'' joked Elle.

Padme burst in laugh. Yeah, sure, Elle was proud to be a «double size» and was proud to yell it on every roof. To Elle Diamond, fat girl were the best and the strongest and she never hide her passion for aliments. No wonder she was now studying to be a cook. Food was her life.

'' Anyway, just make yourself comfortable and Padme, do not forget you start tonight at the restaurant,'' reminded her Dorea.

Just like her brother, Dorea was a tall blond girl, a real beauty. She was a model and also a waitress in a popular restaurant, The Golden Knife. Rea, like her brother called her, assured her she could make 100 credits a night just in tips. So this was something really interesting for the young woman. So, on the week end, Padme was to work six hours a day at this restaurant. Dorea provided her the usual black uniform: a short skirt and a shirt with short sleeves. She had to wear her hair in a sophisticated bun. Elle got a job in the kitchen as an assistant cook.

'' I wish I could also start tonight,'' complained Elle. ''Fem will be out with a girl he met on his last visit so I'll be all alone…''

'' You know, I would prefer to stay here… I do not feel really comfortable about working in such an important restaurant… Imagine if I drop something…''

Elle started to laugh. Of course, Padme had no experience in restoration services. This might be funny after all…

'' I should go eat there just to see you dropping wine everywhere, that would be epic!''

'' Yeah, sure, _epic_!'' ironized Padme. '' I just hope the Emperor won't show up… My worst fear actually… Dorea assured me he never comes. She told me about Tarkin, Frey and other ones but never of Palpatine himself.''

'' And Vader?'' asked Elle.

Padme froze, hearing the name of that monster.

'' I would die, he's so scary, so intimidating. I had the marks of his hand for weeks on my arm…'' said Padme with a small voice. ''He was so strong… Ah, and I don't want to talk about him…''

Elle shook her head in disbelief.

'' But you do realize by being here, that there are lots of chances to see or meet him somewhere… I don't want to scare you, but you should have chosen any other school or planet but the one where Palpatine and his precious Vader are living…''

'' I know…'' said Padme, closing her eyes. ''I still don't know why I had the feeling to come here, on Coruscant. It was like it was the thing to do, you know, coming here, living here, even if _they _were here…''

Elle took a step closer to her friend, eyeing her with concern.

'' Padme…'' started Elle with a prudent voice. ''Don't tell me you are considering…''

'' Of course not!'' said Padme, annoyed. ''Don't worry, I clearly got the Emperor's warning about what I should say or not… I'm not a kid anymore, I'm not going to endanger myself or those I love.''

'' Good, then, because I don't want to see you end up in any imperial prison, or worst.''

Padme did not respond to Elle, instead, she started preparing herself for her first shift of work. Talking of Palpatine and Vader just made her more nervous than before… No, everything would be alright. There was no need to be scared or to be nervous. She'll get a lot of money tonight, which was a good thing. Yes, just focus on the money.

Later that night, she arrived at the Golden Knife. The place was, obviously, full of customers. Important customers.

'' Ok, Padme,'' said Dorea, giving her an holo-tablet and pointing her a section of the restaurant. ''This will be your section, Green 10. There are ten tables in Green 10 section. It is one of the most private sections of the restaurant where customers go to talk business. Tonight, you have a bunch of Senators coming from the Senate. I trust you with them, they are regular clients and I told them they were going to have a new waitress tonight. They are not in a hurry so you can take your time with them, understand?''

'' Yes…'' said Padme, trying to remember everything that she had said.

'' Remember to always smile, to refill water or wine. Also, when you'll get the orders, just make sure to separate the tables by letters ok? So A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J, ok? When you go to collect an order, you have to say your section's name, so: Green 10! So the cooks makes sure all the orders are there, ok?''

'' Ok…''

She was speaking so fast…

'' When you have to take the dishes off, call Tristan, the boss boy of section Red 25 and Blue 20. With his help you'll take the dishes off the table and bring it to the kitchen so it can be cleaned, ok?''

''Yes…''

Shiraya... How could a restaurant be so complicated?

'' Finally, do not give any of your informations to customers, ok? We do not want people to think that our waitresses are some sort of escorts, ok? You are only allowed to say your name, ok?''

What?

'' Yes, don't… Don't worry about that, Dorea…'' said Padme. ''My goal is to make money, not to bring attention on me…''

'' Good, then!''

And so, Padme walked to her section. There were around twenty senators and not every tables were filled.

'' We'll be complete, Miss,'' said a voice that she recognize as the voice of Bail Organa.

Bail Organa… He was still the same, well; he was wearing a small beard now.

She started to take the orders on her holo-tablet when suddenly…

'' Padme? Padme Naberrie?''

Padme turned to Bail and smiled to him.

'' Good evening, Senator Organa. It is a pleasure to meet you again,'' she said, politely.

Dorea would not be happy to see her speak with clients… Her job was to serve, not to make conversation.

'' The pleasure is all mine, my dear!'' he said, looking very happy to see her again. '' Are you new here? I never saw you before.''

'' Yes, I am,'' said Padme, trying to appear very busy so she could continue to work. ''It is my first night, actually, so I'm kind of pretty… busy.''

Then, Bail turned to his colleagues.

'' A brilliant young lady, really. I trust you are now attending university?''

'' Yes, Sir…''

He then smiled and returned to his conversation once she was finished with the orders.

After collecting their food, she waited for them to finish their meal. Once it was done, she and Tristan collected everything. Everything was going fine at this moment until.

'' Do not wait for me; I am to pay the bill!'' she heard Organa said to the others. When they were all gone, Bail came to her to pay for their meals.

No one was around.

'' I was deeply saddened to heard about you leaving the program,'' he told her. '' I guess the Emperor highly suggest you to quit it?''

'' Yes… He did.''

'' What about a cup of tea, at my home? Breha would be very happy to see you again. She's not visiting very often, so if you don't want to miss her, you should come. Plus, I think we could talk of some important matters...''

Padme hesitated. Was it a good idea?

'' Listen, I'll send you a driver after your shift. Then you'll decide if you want to come to our place or not, is that good for you?''

The proposition was tempting. It could be nice to speak with him again… When he left, Padme couldn't help but watch him leave. Something strong was starting to rise again in her heart. Something that was deep and hidden for too long…

Her shift over, she easily found the driver.

'' So Organa's apartment or your flat, lady?'' asked her the driver.

'' Take me to Senator Organa's place, please.''

She was greeted by a silver protocol droide that leaded her to the vast living room.

'' Padme, my dear!'' she saw Breha Organa coming to her.

The woman was still beautiful beside her constant sad face. Padme had heard about her numerous miscarriages. Poor woman. She was desperate to be a mother and was not able to conceive. When the news were talking of the delicate subject, Padme always found herself praying for the woman to finally achieve her goal to carry a little baby. She and Bail deserved it, they were good people. Any child would be happy with them.

'' Breha, I am very happy to see you again,'' said Padme, hugging her.

Breha took a moment to detail her from head to toes.

''Look at you,'' she said. '' You are now a very beautiful woman. I guess you are a heart breaker!''

Padme lightly laugh.

'' Not, not really,'' said Padme. ''I am not very popular with boys. I think they are still afraid to see some Stormtroopers coming behind me to take me away, and kill them at the same time.''

'' Yes, of course, well, maybe you'll find a pretty trooper to be happy with!''

Padme choked.

'' No, never!''

Both of them laughed until Bail finally came in.

They talked of the last four years and of course, of the Empire. The subject became very tense when Bail told Padme that Palpatine send away most of the senators that were not humans.

'' Lots of systems are losing their voice in the Senate,'' he said with a serious tone. ''I spoke to the Mon Calamari senator after he was kicked off the Senate. They are miserable there. And do you think that the Empire is letting the Calamari alone, no, they developed a major gas enterprise on one of their island, collecting gas from the ocean and, by the same time, destroying entire populations living under the sea.''

'' This is awful…'' whispered Padme. '' But do they have a small control on it? How is their economy?''

'' It was report that only humans were working on this business. And this is not all…'' said Bail.

He came closer to her, while Breha left the room.

'' We have reason to believe that Palpatine is building a new weapon, a secret weapon that could be very murderous...''

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. A secret weapon? Why would he need some secret weapon? The man was already ruling the entire galaxy! But Padme was no fool, these kind of subjects were not talk among the Senate, she was certain of that. And if it was secret, that would only mean one thing…

'' Senator Organa…'' suddenly said Padme in a calm voice. ''Are you a part of the Alliance? Is that why you are aware of the existence of this secret weapon?''

The man kindly smiled to her.

'' Yes,'' he said. '' And as proud as I am to be a part of it, I must keep it a secret. You see, being a part of the Senate is one of the best ways to keep an eye on the Emperor's affairs…''

'' But what if you were to be caught? Trust me, Sir, they do not joke when they said that you'll regret it if you mess with them…''

'' I am fully aware of the risk, Padme.'' Bail took a break and then, grabbed one of her hand looking at her straight in the eyes.

'' Padme…'' he started. '' I believe you are a strong young woman, with good ideas and lots of leadership. We need young people like you for our movement, Padme. You are already an important figure of the rebellion.''

'' What? Really?'' Padme couldn't believe her ears.

'' Of course! And I knew the moment I saw you give that speech during the conference, four years ago, that you were going to be one of us. Even if it was… risky, Mon Mothma and I thought you were brilliant. A child, speaking her beliefs with bravery! I never thought this day would come so fast, but here you are!''

No, he couldn't ask her that… She was not going into that! If it was to come to the Emperor's ears, or to Vader… No, as much as she wanted to, it was impossible.

'' Senator… Bail,'' started Padme. '' I don't think I can be a part of it, as much as I want to… I was warned not to be implied in anything that could go against the Empire. People I love could be hurt because of that...''

'' No one will ever know. I am a part of it since the rise of the Empire and I'm still going undercover. You can do it too and…''

'' No, it would be irresponsible…'' she finally said. ''I'm sorry, but I must go. I also think it would be better not to see each other anymore… Good luck Bail.''

It was a hard decision but it was the right one. Why would they think she could be a good addition to the Alliance? She was just a normal girl, at least, she was trying to be one. She was a danger for everyone around her... How could Organa not understand that?

She could not be a part of it. It was better this way. As she leaved the apartment, she felt the tears coming in her eyes. Why was she reacting this way? It was the right thing to do! When she took place in the speeder so the driver could take her home, she did not see the dark figure standing in the shadow, watching her with a deep interest…

* * *

So, what do you think? Bail Organa was a little bit too excited to Padme in his rank! :P


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

Here is Chapter 5! Thank you for your reviews! You can't understand how happy I am to see that you appreciate this story.

I find it funny to read all of your reactions toward Bail Organa but yes, he is a little too enthusiastic about Padme.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**The Meeting**

Today was the day: her first day as a student of the University of Coruscant. Padme was not nervous, actually, she was surprise to be really excited by this new experience. University was nothing like high school just like Coruscant was nothing like Naboo! For two months, all her thoughts went to Bail Organa and his Alliance but the moment she stepped into the university building, excitement and happiness took over everything. For the first time of her life, she was truly feeling like a normal person. Here, no one knew who she was and no one was paying attention to her. People were not gossiping behind her back or whispering that she was the girl who insulted the Empire as a kid. Yes, this was perfect.

Padme sighted loudly, looking all around her. Here, she won't have to worry about Palpatine, Vader or any of the Empire shit… Here, it was only about knowledge, friendship and fun, and now that she was a legal adult, it shall be easy to have fun!

'' So, how are you, Berry?'' suddenly asked her Fem, ready to attend his first class of the chemistry program. ''I can count on you for lunch?''

'' Sure!'' she said with a smile. '' I heard there was a meeting for the new students, maybe we could go and meet some new people?''

'' Yeah, sure, it could be fun!'' responded Femark. '' And there is also a big party tonight, would you like to go?''

Padme nodded with excitement. A party? She had been to some little party to her friend's house, but the young woman was sure that this would be a totally different experience.

'' What is your first class?''

'' History of Chandrila,'' said Padme. ''But if I remember, the headmaster his waiting for us in the amphitheater.''

'' He must want to give us some welcome speech. I heard it was going to be short, like a ten minutes, something like that.''

The two of them made their way to the big amphitheater where almost all students were already seated. Of course, most of them were in the back, far away from the stage.

'' Let's be good students and sit in the front row!'' proposed Fem with a wink.

Padme laughed to his comment and followed him. They took place next to a girl from Bakura named Lukaria Chyler: a beautiful girl with short green hairs. She was wearing a strange blue dress. Her nose was pierces and she was having a lot of tattoos on her arms. She was a human but definitely could pass for an alien. Her eyes were purple with a strange light in them. Lukaria also said that the meaning of her name was Light in old bakurian. Padme thought she was really cool. And she was. The young woman was in her last year of the medicine program and was dreaming to create a social movement of professional working in health to go on some planet that never received help from the Empire in the aftermath of the Clone Wars.

'' My father fought in this war,'' said Lukaria, lowering her voice so only the two of them could heard. '' He knew a lot of Jedis, actually…''

'' Really?'' said Femark, clearly impress by that revelation.

'' Yep, and he never believed in their…''

'' Well, maybe it would be better not to speak of that matter here, in public…'' said Padme between her teeth.

Lukaria raised an eyebrow, earring her speak, but did not argue. Padme rolled her eyes. Who can be crazy enough to speak of Jedi in a place controlled by Imperials?

Finally, the headmaster, Cornelius Hit'Bek, an old and tall man with long white hair and a nose the size of a speeder, started to talk about the new school year. After ten minutes, when Padme thought it was over, Hit'Bek announced them the presence of the Grand Moff Tarkin and of the Lord Vader.

Padme froze. What was he doing here and most of all, why was she sitting in the middle of the front row? She could feel Fem's eyes on her. He knew how scared she was at this very moment.

'' Don't worry, ok?'' whispered her friend in her ear. '' I'm going to hold your hand, ok?''

Padme nodded.

'' Just don't look at them, fix that dead spider, there…''

Padme obeyed. The dead spider looked like she was glued on the wood...

'' Are you ok, Padme?'' asked her Lukaria, seeing how pale she was now looking.

'' Yes… yes… Just, just ignore me, please…'' and she did as she was told.

Soon, she heard the voice of Tarkin.

'' Another year has begun, another year to help you achieve all of your dreams,'' started the Moff.

She heard him talked about goals, hard work and of course, of loyalty to the Empire.

'' While an university is an house of wisdom and knowledge, it can also lead to temptations… Temptations to believe in the wrong things. Of course, all of you, young spirits, ready to be someone that would make the difference.''

He took a break and then, started again, his voice much colder than it was.

'' It was revealed to us that some illegal groups were starting to rise in these walls: groups of little anarchists that were ready to cause trouble to this high institution and to its benefactor, the Empire…''

Then, without knowing why, Padme raised her head to look at the stage. Immediately, her eyes met his. Darth Vader. Thought she couldn't see his face correctly because of the hood, she knew he was watching her. Now, everything from Tarkin's speech seemed to be far away from here. She was not able to take her eyes of him. Finally, she felt someone squeezing the skin of her hand. She jumped and turned to Fem who was looking at her with concern.

She nodded, making him know that everything was alright. Well, actually not, but it was better to keep that for herself…

Finally, when both Vader and Tarkin were gone, Padme and Femark made their way out, Lukaria following them.

'' Tarkin…'' Lukaria suddenly said. '' How I hate this man.''

'' How can he be worse than Vader?'' asked her Femark. '' At least, he did not kill thousands of people…''

Lukaria started to darkly laugh.

'' Are you serious? Vader is nothing compare to Tarkin,'' said Lukaria in disbelief. '' Let me explain something to you, Blondy Boy: Darth Vader is the Emperor's puppet. Everyone knows that he's only executing the orders he received from its master. Palpatine is controlling him. But take Tarkin: the man is pure evil. He won't wait for orders. Palpatine trust every decision he takes. He was given every liberty.''

'' And how do you know all of that?'' asked her Padme.

'' My older sister, Tian, is one of his personal assistant.''

'' So she is giving private information?'' whispered Padme. '' Lukaria… This is treason!''

Lukeria's glare became darker at that moment.

'' Are you telling me you are sympathizing with them?'' asked Lukaria in a low voice.

'' Of course not! Trust me, if there is someone that hates the Empire, it is me!'' said Padme, now very angry at the woman's insinuations.

Femark, who was watching the two girls in silent finally cough to get their attention.

'' Well, maybe you two should just be quiet on this particular subject since we just heard a speech about how not nice it would be to be against them… Could you just wait to be in a much… safer place to talk about it?''

'' Anyway…'' said Lukaria, ready to leave. '' After this year, you can be sure I won't stay in the dark and do nothing. You can bet on it!''

She then turned her back at them. The two friends stayed in silence for a moment.

'' This girl is strange… or crazy, I just can't figure what she is…'' said Femark in a dramatic tone.

'' Crazy, for sure!'' said Padme. '' And can you believe she is going to be a doctor?''

Padme loudly sighted.

'' Sorry, it was not nice of me to say that. It was a judgement: she can be a good doctor AND be crazy at the same time.''

Femark couldn't help but laugh at her comment. This moment made her almost forget about Vader... Almost...

She left her friend a moment later to go to her class. There, she teamed up with another first year, Morgan Antilles; a Corellian who was wishing to become teacher. Unlike the other man in the class, Morgan was not very tall. His curly dark hair were giving him a lot of charms so did his beautiful grey eyes. Morgan was a nice young man full of energy and with a lot of charism.

At the end of the class, they were all given a project to do about a city of Chandrila.

'' Would you like to work on the project after school?'' asked her Morgan.

'' It could be a great idea, there is this big party tonight, but I'm not sure that I am feeling well enough to dance all night long…''

She was still unwell from her meeting with Vader. Work on a history project would be perfect to change her mind.

Finally, after the last class, she told Femark of her decision to spend the evening here to work. At first, her friend had been a bit mad, but told her it was alright. She did not miss the hard look Fem gives to Morgan when he saw him coming next to her, a big smile on his face. She saw him detailed the young man from head to toes and replied: _So… Morgan is not a girl? On Naboo, it's actually a girl name… Really, I can't believe you have a girl name._ Morgan did not know what to respond while Padme rolled her eyes. Was he jealous or something like that? No he couldn't be… Femark? No, it could only be an impression, nothing more.

After five hours of working in the cafeteria, both of them decided it would be a good time to leave. They were almost done with their work and it was perfect like this. It was actually a good beginning!

'' I'll walk with you to the bus stop,'' said Morgan.

She was glad of his offer. It was already dark outside and it wouldn't be a good idea for a young woman to walk on her own in the streets of Coruscant.

As they walked in silence, they suddenly heard blasters coming from behind them.

'' Come here!'' yelled Morgan in panic, grabbing her by the shoulders to take her out of the street.

They tried to move fast to find a place to hide when suddenly; they saw a hooding man run in their direction. The man entered a small street where there was actually no issue.

'' He's going to be trapped there… There is no issue to this street…'' whisperedMorgan to his new friend.

Then, a dozen of Stormtroopers appeared, running, blasters in hands. While Morgan was completely frozen, Padme pointed the opposite side of the road.

'' The man, he went that way!'' she told them, fake panic in her voice.

The troopers disappeared as fast as they had come, following her indications.

'' What are you doing?'' asked her Morgan, not believing what he just saw.

Padme ignored him and went to the street when she felt Morgan grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

'' Are you crazy? This man was running away from Stormtroopers! He must have done…''

''Hello there…'' came a soft voice to them. '' I must thank you Milady, for your kindness of fooling my opponents.''

The hooded man got out of his hiding place and walked to them. Padme smiled to him. The mysterious man was wearing a brown tunic. He then, took his hood down.

_This man cannot be dangerous…_ thought Padme. _I know he is not…_

He was, perhaps in his mid thirties. His brown, almost ginger, beard was long and so were his hairs.

'' You can't stay here,'' said Padme with a concerned voice. '' They might come back and arrest you… Come with me, I'm offering you shelter for the night.''

'' It is very kind of you, Milady, but I cannot accept and endanger you.''

How polite he was, and how mysterious…

'' Then you'll come to my flat, I'm leaving close to here!'' suddenly said Morgan. '' Padme's right, it is not safe for you, and for us, to stay here.''

The man nodded, clearly relived to have found help. Padme was glad to see that her friend was welling to help the stranger.

'' What is your name, by the way? I'm Morgan Antilles, and this is my friend Padme Naberrie.''

The man kindly smiled to them.

'' A pleasure to meet you, my young friends,'' he said. '' My name is Ben.''

* * *

Ben? Ben who? ;) Thanks for reading! You can also expect a little something between Padme and Vader, finally!


	6. Chapter 6: Dark and Light

Here is chapter 6! Hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks again for the kind word!

By the reviews, I also saw that a lot of you were liking this different Padme. I wasn't sure if it would be to the like of everyone since we are use to see her as this strong and influential politician but I am glad you liked the change! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Dark and Light**

Ben.

That's all they knew about the mysterious stranger they had saved from the Imperials, minutes before. His name was Ben and he was a target of the Empire. But why?

Once they arrived at Morgan's small apartment, more a one room apartment actually, they offered the man to changes his clothes.

'' Here…'' Morgan handed the man one of his shirt and jacket and one of his roommate pair of pants and shoes.

'' Chad, is out for the month. He's tall like you so I guess these pants shall fit you.''

Ben smiled to him and nodded. He went to the bathroom to change himself. While he was gone, Morgan turned to Padme, an irritate look on his face.

'' I know it was the good thing to help him,'' whispered Morgan. '' But I want answers, Padme. I have no problem hosting a stranger in my home, but I want to know why he was chased by the troopers. I think it is legitimate…''

'' We'll ask him, don't worry,'' said Padme. '' But I am sure, without any doubts, that he is not dangerous. We can trust him.''

After a short moment, Ben appeared in front of there, now looking like a normal citizen.

'' I think we'll have to shorten your hair a bit and your beard too…'' said Padme, detailing him. '' And this tunic of yours, you don't mind me putting it in to rubbish?''

'' Do as you want,'' said Ben with a soft smile.

'' Would you like some tea?'' asked him Morgan. '' Since we have a lot to discuss… You can trust us, we won't betray you.''

Ben agreed to his offer and minutes later, the three of them were now sitting around a table, Padme and Morgan watching Ben with attention and Ben… well he was looking very happy to drink tea and eat some pastries.

''It's been years since I drank tea and eat that kind of luxury food, thank you so much! Now, I guess you are waiting for my story?''

They both nodded to the older man. He then cleared his throat to finally give them the answers they were waiting for.

'' First of all, I must tell you that yes, I am a criminal,'' said Ben in a serious tone. ''At least, I am considering like one by the Empire… Just like all those of my kind… Most of them are already dead… Almost all of them. Those who are remaining are on the run, and so I am… ''

Padme opened her mouth in shock. Was he? Could he be?

'' Are you a Jedi knight?'' asked Padme in a breath.

If he was one, it would be now impossible to stay out of trouble, sooner or later…

She saw the man hesitated a moment then, nodded.

Morgan looked amazed by this revelation. In this new society, Jedis were considered being worse than murderers, rapists and other terrible criminals. But for some of the people, they were still the missing guardian of peace and justice of the Old Republic, an old time that both of them never really knew because they were too young. While a lot people believed the Empire about the Jedis treason, a majority was still considering this to be a major mistake… But no one would dare to speak of it.

Ben the Jedi was here, on Coruscant, where most of his friends: men, women and children, were murdered by Darth Vader. It almost appeared to her like some suicidal attempt to come here in his situation.

'' But… What the hell are you doing here?'' asked Morgan, who was certainly thinking the same thing than her. '' There is no way you can be safe here. Imperials are everywhere! No, you can't be a Jedi… A Jedi would never come back here.''

Ben then took a cylindrical object placed on his new belt. A lightsaber; Padme was sure it was a Jedi weapon.

He activated the button and a blue blade appeared, making a strange little whistle. So the man was really a Jedi, a real one! No… he could have killed one. Maybe he was an imperial, testing their loyalty toward the Empire…

'' For your information, no I am not a part of the Empire.''

'' Did you read my mind?'' asked Padme in disbelief.

The man laughed a little and smiled to her, cutting off the power of his saber.

'' No, but it was easy enough to read the concern on your face!''

'' Is Ben your real name?'' asked Morgan, a little bit too harshly to the taste of Padme.

'' No.''

The answer was clear and simple. Than who was he. Why did he lie on his name after they helped him?

'' My name is Obi Wan Kenobi. Ben is a cover name.''

While Padme did heard the name before, she didn't really remembered who the man was, Morgan than opened his mouth in excitement.

'' Of course! Yes! I recognize you know; General Kenobi who fought in the Clone Wars!'' he screamed in excitement. He was truly looking like a little boy now. '' You were my hero! I used to watch the holonet every day in hopes to hear your new adventures with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker! Is he alive too? Is he hiding somewhere too?''

Then, Padme saw Ben, no, Obi Wan, eyes darkened at the evocation of the other Jedi. The poor man must be dead too…

'' Anakin was unfortunately killed by Vader himself on the day of the rise of the Empire… I am sorry, but I do not wish to talk of my late friend… It is a very painful memory…''

Seeing the sadness in the man eyes, Padme took his hand in hers and squeezed it a little, in comfort.

'' But you are safe, we'll find a way to send you back into hiding,'' she said with a kind voice. ''On what business did you come back on Coruscant. Your life is highly at risk, here. The imperials are certainly still looking for you.''

'' I felt by the Force that it was my duty to come back here; my duty to find our new hope to finally bring balance to the Force and ended this madness.''

The balance of the Force? What was that?

''What are you talking about? We heard of this mystical Force you are talking about, but is it so much complicated that we need to have it balanced?'' asked Morgan, not understanding. '' I don't really understand why it is so much important that you needed to risk your life for it!''

'' The Emperor,'' started Obi Wan, now sounding like one of their teacher. '' and Vader… They are both users of the Force, using the dark side of the Force to achieve their goals.''

'' So,'' started Padme. '' If there is a dark side, there must also be a light side, no? Are you Jedi users of the light side?''

Obi Wan nodded.

'' And then, there is the balance between the two,'' concluded the Jedi. ''Us Jedi had an old prophecy that promised us a Chosen One that would bring this balance to the Force.''

''Ok, let me resume that, and tell me if I am wrong somewhere,'' said Morgan. ''You, Jedi, are users of the light side of the Force while, Palpatine and Vader, the Siths, because that's what they are, I guess, are users of the dark side. You came back here, because the Force told you your hope, so your Chosen One, was here, and you must find him to help you.''

Obi Wan smiled to him.

'' You are almost right, young one,'' he said to Morgan. ''But my hope is not the Chosen One, my hope is what will bring us back the Chosen One…''

'' So you don't know who is the Chosen One?'' asked Padme. '' And you are just following your feelings to guide you through all of this?''

'' You can say that, my dear,'' mysteriously smiled the Jedi. ''And I can tell you that I did well to follow my instinct.''

Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight. He was mysterious. It was obvious he was still keeping some things for himself. Then, Obi Wan looked at them, concern in his eyes.

'' You must be aware. The real danger of the Empire is still hiding. What we see right now is only a small parts of the Emperor's plan. There is much more under this shell of control, something darker… Be aware, my young friends…''

Then, rising from its chair, he offered them a goodbye nod.

'' I must go, now. My presence here puts you in grave danger. Vader and the Emperor are now perfectly aware of my presence on Coruscant… Especially Vader, he can feel me. Please be safe.''

'' Where will you go?'' asked Padme, very concerned for him.

'' An old friend of mine, member of the Rebel Alliance, accepted to help me to go into hiding, again.''

Could this friend be Bail Organa? She remembered he was a very active politician in the time of the Clone Wars.

'' What of your hope?'' asked Morgan. ''How will you find him?''

Obi Wan smiled and Padme felt his gaze on her. He was deeply looking at her, and it was like he knew some secret that only he and the Force were aware off…

''I know now that there is hope. What we need, now, is time.''

And he left.

'' I hope he is going to be fine…'' whispered Padme.

'' He will… And I hope this time he'll use his lightsaber if he meets any imperial!''

Since it was now past midnight, Morgan proposed her to sleep in Chad's room. It was too late to be out in the night.

_Two months later…_

It's been two months since her meeting with Obi Wan Kenobi and unfortunately, she and Morgan never heard if the Jedi succeeded to flew away from Coruscant. She also didn't hear anything from Bail Organa since the moment she told him that she was not interested to be a part of his Alliance. No problem had come from their meeting with Obi Wan, something she was glad off. At the university, there was more tension then ever since the application of new rules, forbidding aliens to attended any university of the imperial education system. To this, the Empire respond that it was for the good of the common, to privilege all the efforts in education to the smartest specie's of all; humans. To Padme, it was a shame. A shame to forbid the other intelligent species to be educate…

Also, it was now highly recommend by the Empire to report any student that might have thoughts against their organization. So, on the first week of this demand, more than two hundred students from the three universities located on Coruscant were arrested for treason against the Empire, and even if there was no facts to justified their arrests, it was in a_ preventive way_ that they were send into imperials prison or in imperials work camp. This was also happening on other planets.

Some of her class involving the Old Republic subject were now also forbidden. A curfew on some Coruscant area was put on to reduce criminality. For everyone, it was just another way to control the population.

And things were not getting easier in Padme's personal life. Elle went back on Naboo, working in the Royal Palace kitchen, a position found by one of her teacher. As for Femark, he was still mad at her because of her friendship with Morgan Antilles and Dorea… Fem's sister was getting on her nerves since she was now the main model of a big imperial campaign. She was almost considering moving somewhere else… The only good thing was her friendship with Morgan. Since they were sharing a secret together, they felt bounded by something. It was not love. It could never be love. But she was now thinking of Morgan as the brother she never had.

She was still working at the Golden Knife, but her boss, Misty, an horrible woman who seemed to be made all of plastic, was always on her back. She was never fast enough to her taste or good enough at filling wine to the customers… Every little thing she could do was bringing her problem with Misty. She was almost considering moving back to Naboo. Desperately, Padme also thought that the House of Shiraya couldn't be as bad as this! By chance, her grades at school were good, so this was a good reason to stay.

'' I'm going out tonight,'' came the voice of Femark behind her, disturbing her from her thoughts. '' I met a girl at Jason's party so I'm going to stay there tonight.''

Why was he telling her this? He was allowed to do what he wants of his life…

'' Fine…'' respond Padme. '' Just be careful with the curfew…''

'' Don't worry, I'm a big boy, you know. Ah, and there is nothing left for dinner. Dorea forgot to go to the Grocery store and I was too busy with my work to go... Hope you don't mind?''

'' No, it's alright,'' she said. ''Thanks for telling me, I'll go before curfew...''

'' Just be safe, Padme, ok?''

Padme… He was not calling her by her nickname, now. Padme felt nostalgia overthrowing her for a moment. Since they were kids, it was always Berry, not Padme. Fem was different now, they were growing apart, and it was sad.

_Why must things always change?_ Thought Padme.

A moment later, Padme looked at the time.

Curfew was in twenty minutes, so it was more than enough to go to the grocery store to pick up something. It was only five minutes walking from their apartment so, that would give her plenty of time to go and come back.

She dressed herself with a long jacket and made her way out. The air was cold and it was almost dark outside.

Hurry up…

She quickly choose her meal.

Once she was outside the store, she knew the alarm announcing the curfew would ring in less than six minutes. She was still on time. The store was also closing its doors to, even if the employers working into public services were allowed to be out, because of their special pass. But with no customers in the streets, there was no way to make money.

She was quickly walking, trying to focus on her destination. Being alone in the streets of Coruscant was still chilling her a little, even in daylight. But soon, Padme stopped. Someone or something was following her.

She turned to see if her instinct was right.

There was no one.

'' Come on Naberrie…'' she whispered, trying to secure herself.

She looked around her, no one to be seen… No, actually, there was something.

A black figure, hiding in the shadows…

Padme froze…

What was that?

Then, she heard it: the alarm, announcing that without the pass, it would be illegal to be on the streets.

At first, she thought to run. This would have been the best thing to do but Padme realized that she was unable to move, petrified.

'' Who are you?'' she called to the thing.

No answer.

'' I'm sorry if I am out… I know it is curfew but I was only buying myself dinner when…''

The figure was now moving toward her, quickly.

When the thing came close enough, she opened her eyes in horror.

Darth Vader.

Padme felt the panic taking her and dropped her bag.

'' Lord Vader… I haven't done anything, I swear!'' she realized that, in fear, she had backed off and was now collided to a wall, trapped.

She closed her eyes, feeling him coming closer to her.

'' I swear, I swear!'' she yelled. '' I have done no wrong to the Empire!''

Her eyes were still closed and she would not dared a moment opening them, now feeling the Sith standing in front of her.

He was going to kill her.

He was going to kill her, this very night.

She was going to die.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. What was he waiting for? She was ready.

No, no, no!

Padme tried to calm herself. She was not going to die today. She knew it was not her time to die.

Quickly, acting on her instinct, she opened her eyes and jabbed him in the face. It didn't seem to have hurt him. She saw that he was still hooded and could see by his breathing that he was not happy of her attack.

Before she could escape him, his right hand grabbed her neck, lifting her in the air, cutting any entry for oxygen. Then, when everything was about to faded away, with a free hand and with what reminded of her energy, she lifted Vader's Hood.

She felt it was the thing to do even if this was to be the last thing she would do of her living: She would face her murderer.

The moment her eyes met his for the first time, brown iris to yellow ones, Padme felt a strong heat coming into her entire body. She knew Vader felt it too because his grip on her was not that strong anymore, thought he was still holding her in the air. For the first time, she was seeing the monster that was hunting her dreams. A young, beautidul and deadly monster…

'' Please…'' she begged in a breath, river of tears rolling from her eyes.

Then, she suddenly felt his hand letting go of her, freeing her.

She fell on the ground, grabbing her throat with her hands, coughing to regain a normal respiration. Vader was still there, watching her, but he was trembling now. His whole body was trembling while he was looking at her. She was not able to take her eyes from him. There had been something between the two of them, a connection. Vader had felt it too and he got scared of it, that's why he had freed her.

Then, he turned his back at her and disappeared again in the shadows of the streets of Coruscant.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this one! I hope the reunion with Vader was to your taste!


	7. Chapter 7: The Retreat

Chapter 7

The Retreat

Five months… Five months since that infamous evening with him… Five months wondering each day if he'll come back to end her life. Five months dreaming of him.

Yes, five months and Padme Naberrie was still not able to forget Darth Vader. How could she? She could have never expected him to be like this: young, human and… beautiful. She tried her best to forget he had almost killed her but it was impossible. Not after meeting his gaze… Something strange happened at that moment: some strange feeling and a high heat in her entire body. He was tall, well-built and had long dark blond hair. If it was not of his yellow eyes and his angry look, he would look like a totally normal person, something that was not expected from a monster like Vader.

She had left Coruscant the day after her attack, leaving her job and her friends from school behind with the only explanation that she was tired. In fact, she was too much scared to go back there for now and she preferred to take a semester off. She then stayed with her parents but now that summer was there she asked her grandmother, Ryoo Thule, the permission to stay at her retreat residence at Varakyno in the Lake Country. It would be good to be there again, alone and in the wild, far away from the Empire, the Alliance and Vader.

It was her first day here and she decided to go swimming in the lake just like she used to as a kid during her summer vacations. For the first time in many months, she was feeling free and happy. The day went too fast and while night was falling, she decided to go on the veranda to appreciate the night sky. All Padme could felt on this moment was peace and joy, peace for being here, home, and joy because she would receive the visit of her cousin, Rhode Aster, who planned on spending a couple of days with her, just like in the good old days of their childhood.

It was a fresh night and only dressed in her thin white nightdress; she was starting to feel the cold on her pale skin, but the nights of Naboo were much more beautiful compare to those on Coruscant and Padme didn't want to leave the balcony but she knew it wouldn't be wise to stay up that late…

Turning to go back inside, she suddenly stopped herself, staring at the now too familiar black hooded figure that was standing in front of her door, her only escape besides jumping into the lake... She froze in fear, and stepped back, seeing him slowly approaching her.

'' No…'' she whispered, terrified. '' You… you are not allowed to be here. This is the private property of my grandmother and you are not authorize to be here.'' She was trying to sound confident, but her trembling tone was clearly betraying her.

He was in front of her now, not even a meter away, and he was not talking. He was only standing there, watching her, and it was starting to irritate Padme. Was he here to kill her, five months after his first attempt?

'' Are you here to kill me?'' she dared to ask. '' You came here because you knew that I would be alone. You thought it would be easier to kill me with no one around? That you could disguise it as an accident and…''

'' You certainly have a lot of imagination, Padme,'' said Vader.

Padme froze… The way he was speaking her name gives her chills. Why was Rhode not here at this very moment?

'' Then why?'' she suddenly yelled, to her own surprise. '' I don't want you here! I respected everything I swore to the Emperor and…''

'' Everything?'' his tone was now a mocking one. '' Treason is not something that the Emperor is considering… acceptable.''

Then, he made another step toward her. He could now easily touch her. Padme instinctively stepped back, now colliding on the rocky balustrade. Another step and she was ready to jump in the water.

'' You are lucky I did not tell him about your little… encounter with Obi Wan Kenobi. That, Miss Naberrie would be considering a high treason, you know, helping out a Jedi scum…'' simply said Lord Vader with a dark touch in his voice.

Padme felt her heart beating fast in her chest. He knew. He knew she helped Obi Wan, but it was months ago! Why did he wait so long? Did he just learn about it? Was she betrayed by Morgan? No, he would have never do that to her. He was her friend!

But most of all, why did Vader not shared this information with his Master?

'' This is a lie,'' said Padme, lifting up her chin in defiance. '' I would be dead by now if this information was true. I am, as you can see, very much alive. I've spent the last five months here, far away from all the torments of Coruscant. I have done nothing wrong.''

She heard a small laugh escaping his lips and that made her angry. How could he mock her like this?

'' If you are alive,'' started Vader, taking one more step closer to her and now, his body almost touching hers. He then lowered his head to be closer to her right ear, now breathing in her neck. ''It is because I want you to be…''

His last words were only murmurs in her ear, and they were… soft? Yes, soft and almost… seductive? Again, the heat came back in her entire body and she felt herself unable to move away from him. He was still breathing in her neck and she closed her eyes to regain control over herself. This, was Darth Vader, the Sith, the monster, not some prince charming!

Then, he took his hood off and let his eyes fell into hers. His gaze was intense, powerful and demanding and… blue. His eyes were not yellow anymore… They were blue, blue like the bluest sky of Naboo…

'' Please don't look at me like that…'' she heard herself plead in a whisper, but still unable to leave contact with his iris.

'' Why not?'' he asked in a sweet, arrogant tone.

'' It… it makes me feel uncomfortable…''

A small grin appeared on his lips, and at this very moment, Padme couldn't deny that he was truly beautiful.

'' Sorry Milady…''

And he obeyed. Vader turned his back at her, putting his hood on his head again.

'' I'm sorry,'' she heard him say. '' For hurting you…''

And he made his way to exit the house but stopped one last time before.

'' You won't leave this place before I tell you too, is that clear?'' he called. '' And you certainly do not contact Kenobi… He is not to be trust.''

'' Because you are?'' she snapped in anger. '' I am not your puppet, Vader. I won't allow you to dictate me what to do.''

He turned his head to give her one last look full of authority, his eyes now yellow again.

'' You stay here.''

And he left.

What had just happened? What would she do? Was he spying on her? Of course he was, but why? Why did he not tell the Emperor about her helping a Jedi to escape?

And, why was he acting like that toward her?

Now, how could she go to sleep after this? Maybe he was still there, waiting for her to go to bed and then he'll strike back and kill her…

Afraid to have to face him again, she sat on the ground, trying to calm down. Then, she fell asleep.

'' Padme?''

Padme opened her eyes, blinking at the shining sun now fully arise. Rhode was in front of her, staring at her with a look of concern on her beautiful face.

'' Did you slept here?'' asked the blond girl. '' Maybe you could have make yourself a little bit more… comfortable? Look at you… you look like a mess!''

Could she tell her? Rhode was close to her but her cousin was working for the Imperial Bank of Chandrila, so she was in the direct employment of the Empire.

'' I fell asleep…'' whispered Padme. '' The night was full of stars, beautiful. I guess I just… Oh, Rhode, I'm so glad to see you!''

And then, she started to cry; big tears rolling on her cheeks. With a comforting smile, Rhode came to hug her cousin. It was a relief to see her.

'' Oh, Paddy, what is going on with you? I can tell something is troubling you… Is it a school matter? You had a fight with your parents? Is that a boy? Don't tell me some idiot broke your heart?''

Padme couldn't help it and cried louder giving to Rhode that she might have been right on something…

'' No, it's not… nothing, don't… don't worry… It's not a… boy thing. I just… I am… I am just glad to see you… It's been two years…''sobbed Padme.

_Ok, calm down, now,_ thought the young woman. _Stop acting like a little girl or she won't stop with her questions …_

It seems to work because she calmed herself. Her cousin certainly felt a relief to see her coming back to herself. Wearing a long beautiful dark green dress and having her long wavy blond hair falling on her back, Rhode was definitely looking like a goddess compare to her. Padme felt awful. She was only dress in that ugly and now, dirty nightgown, and her long brown curls were looking like dead herbs. Her pale face was now red with the marks of tears on her cheeks.

If the outside was horrible, her inside was a nightmare. All her thoughts were on him, on the feeling of his warm breath on her bare skin… of his blue eyes looking straight into her brown ones… His voice… If she was to see him again… She didn't want to think of him that way…

'' My poor Paddy, let's make you a beauty, you truly look awful!''

Padme jumped, hearing her cousin. She slowly nodded trying to forget everything about Darth Vader. But it was impossible.

'' You know my friend Alan Awa Carellys from Chandrila,'' continued Rhode, leading her to her room. '' The fashion designer, well, she send me all those wonderful dresses from her latest collection. Padme, I swear, she is a genius, everything is so beautiful and well, most of the dresses are pastels color ones and you know how these types of colors does not suits me. Well, I brought them all to you. Trust me, if this does not cheer you up, I don't know what will!''

The ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Rhode and her sense of fashion would always surprise her. After a shower, Rhode made her hair in some chandrilian fashion style. Into the complicated bun, Rhode put a lilac ribbon to match the dress. The dress itself was stunning. It was made into the finest silk fabric that was lilac on the bottom and yellow on the top. Her back was free and the dress was only staying on her body because of a delicate silver collar on her neck.

Detailing her from head to toes, Rhode seemed to be proud of her work.

'' You look stunning, my dear.''

Even if it was true that Padme felt beautiful in that outfit, she felt awkward. This dress was too beautiful to be kept hiding in their grandmother's retreat.

'' I love it, Rhode, truly I do,'' started Padme. '' But I do not think it is necessary to wear that here…''

'' Oh, shut up!'' laughed Rhode. '' Who cares? It's just for you and me! You remember when we were kids and always getting dressed into grandmother's dresses? It was so funny!''

Rhode patted her back with a big smile on her face.

'' I love the feeling to feel beautiful, even if it is only for myself. Oh, that makes me remember… Do you remember Grandmother's yellow dress? You know her harvest dress? If it is still here, I think you should take it: yellow looks exquisite on you.''

Then, Rhode's comlink started to ring, interrupting the two cousins. Padme watched as Rhode took her call. While Rhode was speaking to what appeared to be her boss, Padme wondered what they could do tonight.

After a moment, angrily, Rhode cut off her comlink and turned to Padme.

'' I'm sorry, Padme…'' started Rhode, irritating. '' My boss said that someone from the Empire has called for every employees form the bank to go on a formation on Coruscant. Apparently, he received the call this morning, well at midnight on his time on Chandrila.''

'' So you must go?'' sadly asked Padme.

'' Yes, I have no choice. Argh, this job is awful! I truly hate it, you know. After I'll gain enough money, trust me, I'll quit it and enter the Fashion Academy…''

Padme sadly nodded.

'' I understand, I guess I'll go back to my parents' house… '' said the young woman. '' I feel lonely here…''

Rhode burst in laugh.

'' Actually, I would be afraid to stay here alone! I don't know how you do… You remember how we used to be scared from that cupboard in grandmother's room?''

This made Padme laugh. As children, both of them were sure that the ghost of an old woman was living in that cupboard, waiting to catch them and bring them in another world.

'' I'll call you a boat for the late afternoon, is that alright? So you'll have the time to pack your things.''

Ten minutes later, Rhode was gone and Padme was one more time all alone into the vast retreat.

Still dress in her new designer dress, Padme was waiting for the boat that would take her back to the village so she could go home. After an hour, it was still not there.

Tired of waiting, she returned into the house to call for another boat. The answer came quickly: the boat was cancelled a second after it was booked. Padme froze. How could it be? She was present when Rhode called for her transport.

'' I thought I had been clear on the fact that you were forbidden to leave this house.''

Padme quickly turned to see the intruder standing behind her: Darth Vader, unhooded.

Without thinking, Padme rushed to him and slapped him across the face, her breathing loud and heavy. She was feeling a deep rage inside her toward this man that was trying to rule her life.

After hitting him, Padme realized what she did and felt fear invading her. But Vader did not have any reaction. The man just brought his hand to his face and slowly caressed the skin of his cheek. Then, he smiled.

''It was you! You made my cousin leave! And you cancelled my transport! How could you? My intentions were to go to my parents' house, nothing else!'' she was now yelling at him. '' I'm trying to live a normal life but with your constant shadow around me it is impossible to! Why can't you just leave me alone…?''

It was too much for her, she felt tears invading her eyes, and quickly falling on her cheeks. She was sobbing, incapable to regain control on her sense, and it seems to catch the intention of Vader. He slowly made his way toward her, and slowly, kindly, lifts her chin so her eyes could meet his. Padme let him touch her but closed her eyes, still sobbing.

'' Don't cry, please…'' she heard him said in a strange, kindly tone. '' I… I don't like to see you in pain…''

'' It is because of you…'' she muttered. '' Because of you and because of Palpatine… Every day I fear you'll come to arrest me or to kill me…''

'' I could never kill you.''

Padme shakes her head.

'' You tried to! You choked me!''

She was now looking into his eyes, blue eyes, and all she could see in it were regrets.

'' I couldn't do it… Not after what happened between us.''

Padme froze. So Vader also felt it, that strange connection between them… the heat.

'' Nothing happened!'' snapped Padme, slapping his hand away from her face.

'' I had never felt like that before… This connection when our eyes connected,'' he started, with a strange emotion in his voice. '' This connection is the will of the Force. I can't kill you. I want to protect you! I will protect you from him!''

Padme didn't moved when his hand approached her cheek, tenderly cupping it. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat invading her whole body again. But then, she remembered who he was.

'' You're the enemy… Please, go... Leave me alone.''

She could see in his eyes that he was hurt and without knowing why, she felt bad too. The young woman closed her eyes, still sobbing silently. When she opened them again, he was gone.

* * *

Sorry! It's been a long time! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
